Memories
by NamioftheSea
Summary: Somebody may be tampering with Lucas's memories. Can Lucas find who it it & put an end to it? Redone for the 3 time


**Me:Hullo!!!**

**Rachel:HELLOS!!!!**

**Elizabeth:Hi!!**

**Me:This time,I decided to do some Fortuneshipping!!!!**

**Rachel: O_O *Faints from shock***

**Elizabeth: O_o Oh,great.....Now look what you did!!**

**Me:So?You did it too!!**

**Elizabeth:Wha?**

**Me:You're a part of MY personality....Plus,I named you after my middle name.**

**Elizabeth:Yes,but YOUR personality made Rachel like that TToTT Plus,when you star Rachel as one of the main characters,her personality changes.'**_**Not to mention her love interests.....At least I'M with only one guy.....I pity the other 1/3s of my personality**_**'**

**Me: oookkkkk....o_O If you don't like Fortuneshipping(DPPT main character(Dawn Or Lucas)xDPPT supporting character(Dawn Or Lucas) Whatever) & if you do like Twinleafshipping(DPPT girl main characterxrival) for some insane reason....Please do not read!!!**

**Rachel: *Wakes Up* NamiOfTheSea (Or AkikolovesGaara on Storywrite) DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!Or ANY songs that may appear in this fanfic.*Looks & sees Ritchie*OMG!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!*Starts running over to him***

**Me: ohhhhh...No you don't.*Grabs Rachel* You're gonna be with Lucas this time!!!(Yes,I named my character on Pokemon Diamond Rachel)**

**Rachel: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!THATS FOR MY GAME COUNTERPART!!!!X_X**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Lucas's POV)(Note:I will be using the name Rachel instead of Dawn.)(I just don't like the name Dawn,ok?)**

It was my fault that she got hurt because of Team Galactic's evil was MY fault that she lay almost dead in my only I had gotten to her earlier,this would have never wouldn't be bleeding to death in my crimson covered in her blood.

I knew at that moment,that I,Lucas Jeremiah Rowan,loved this girl in my arms.**(Yes,I made up his middle name.)**This girl named Rachel....I wish I had known sooner.I wish I wasn't so dense at ,the past is the past,now I needed to get help for her.

As I carefully carried her to the base of Stark Mountain,I thought '_Lucas you freaking idiot!!!This is sll YOUR fault!!If you had gone to help her here sooner,she wouldn't be like this!!_'

"Emp!!!"I heard an Empoleon say"Empoli!!Empoleon!!"

Penguin,Rachel's Empoleon carefully took her from my arms & gently held her ,a level 92**(In truth,he is a Level 's almost as high as my Hoenn starter,Bic my Blaziken(Sp?),a level*Dun Dun Dun DUN!!!* 100!!!!!Over 350 hours of game play!!!*Twitch*)**The strongest pokemon she had,ironically had a gentle nature.**(Yes,I named my starter Penguin.....I couldn't think of anything....& now I've gotten so used to it,I can't bear to change it!!!)**

"Don't worry Penguin,I'll get help"I said reassuringly(Sp?)

Penguin nodded,he appeared very uneasy,not that I blame him,I was too.I quickly shuffled my Poketch to it's communicator**(Yes,I made that Poketch application up!!I wish the thing HAD a communicator....I'd be a lot easier than holding Pokegear)**& dialed ,my grandfather**(Yes,made that up too)**

"Lucas?"I heard say"How are you?How's Rachel?"

My heart fell when I heard her name.I felt my skin turn ice cold, & my throat started to my blue Poketch fell off my left wrist.

"Lucas?Hello?Lucas?Are you still there?"

"Gramps!Rachel needs medical attention fast!!!"I yelled as I tied my Poketch back on my left wrist.

"I'll come as fast as I can!!!Where are you?!"He asked.

"Route 227!!& hurry!!!Rachel might not last!!!"I yelled quickly.

"Alright,I'll be there as soon as I can!!!Keep her warm & bandange her up!!Good-bye Lucas!!"He said before hanging pp.

I carefully dug through my white backpack for an extra blanket & some of a sudden I heard some -_pings_-.I turned around & I saw that all of our pokemon came out of their I turned back to Rachel,it seemed that she was shivering pokemon seemed to huddle around her to keep her warm.

Ever since Buck took the Volcanic Orb from Heatran,all volcanic activity in & around Stark Mountain said he returned it.....But since the volcanic activity is still not working...I'm guessing he didn' it hit me.

'_Wait....I have to bandage Rachel....& she's a girl....Crud...._' I thought as my face went red hot '_I can't bandage her!! I'm a guy!!!_'

I turned to her strongest pokemon,Penguin,for help.

"O-Ok.....Penguin?"Just then,Penguin looked at me expectantly(Sp?)"Y-You bandage her up...Ok? I need to get a fire going"

Penguin just smiled & nodded,I knew he'd quickly went to work as I cut some branches off some I came back,Her Staraptor, ironically named Star was pulling the blanket on top of her.

"Star?" Star looked at me with sweet,caring eyes"My pokemon & I are going to go look for some food,can you & the rest of Rachel's pokemon watch over her?"I asked.

"Star!"Star said as she nodded.

When I returned,I saw some Nidoking on the ground,they had passed out soon before I returned.& Rachel's pokemon looked a bit Rachel herself did not have a scratch on her,besides the wounds she had earlier.I quietly walked over to check on her,she was shivering,but not as much as she was I gently stroked her blonde hair,I heard one of my pokemon call me out of my daze.

"Infernape!!!"My Infernape,Blaze,yelled.

"Blaze...can you hold her close to you?"I asked timidly.

Blaze nodded,but put Rachel into MY arms before returning himself to his pokeball.

"H-HEY!!What am I supposed to do with her?!"

Then I looked down at the fragile girl in my looked so peaceful...& then I saw some dried blood around her mouth.I dug through my backpack again until I found a small piece of cloth.I had Star fly to a small stream to wet the white piece of I gently washed the blood away,I felt her breath on my hand.

Her breath was slowing into nothingness.

'_Oh,I wish was here.I'm no good in situations like this!!_'

Just then, appeared on Rachel's Fearow,Spite.

As he landed he yelled"Lucas!Load her on here!& then go get your stuff!!!As well as Rachel's!!"

"Y-Yes sir!!"I said as I pulled her up on my back & carried her over to .As I ran over to pick up our stuff & return our pokemon,I felt a sharp pain run through my Abdomen.I looked down & noticed a large gash running though my due to what had been going on,it had went unoticed(Sp?) until now.

"Lucas!Hurry up!!"Yelled .

I ignored the pain as I returned our pokemon & picked up our I started running over to & Spite,my vision started to blur.& the pain in my chest still had not I had given all of our stuff to ,I felt my body start to sway,& at last,fall....Soon after that my vision left.

"Lucas!!"Was all I heard before all sounds became a small buzz.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Wow.....I can't believe I wrote that on paper....**

**Elizabeth:I can't believe you wrote an entire chapter....**

**Rachel:I can't believe that Lucas loves me!!!*Sighs happily***

**Elizabeth:You do know that you are the game & the anime counter part right?**

**Rachel:Yes....Which means?**

**Elizabeth:It means you'll probably be used in fanifics more times than me.**

**Rachel:YAY!!I am so loved!!**

**Elizabeth:Yes,that also means that you'll be used in the anime fanfics & the game fanfics....You're gonna be SO stressed.....& NIDOKING AREN'T AROUND STARK MOUNTAIN!!!(So don't get any ideas)**

**Me: Read & review!!!**


End file.
